


Darkness

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith has a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

"Smith! Smith, are you okay?!"

He startled from his sleep. Everything was dark! He was alone! Panic filled him but he forced it down, breathed in and out, in and out, while he tried to come around.

Slowly, very slowly he was able to take in the area around him.There was the small clearing where they had decided to spent the night. The sky above him was dark, no stars, just a faint moonlight which turned the world into a strange place. The campfire was almost burnt down. And the black shade beside the fire … no danger was radiating from it. Smith realized that it was Kurdy, his partner, his friend.

"Smith? You okay," Kurdy repeated, his voice worried now.  
"You did scream as if someone hurts you.”

Smith squeezed his eyes shut again and slumped back to the ground.

"Okay," he answered wearily.

But the pictures were still in his mind, tourmanting him.

A young woman was lying on a bed, the eyes wide open in pain.  
A boy who bent over her. He shook her and cried.  
"Please, don't go! Don't leave me alone!"  
But the darkness caught up with him, all what was left behind was emptyness, coldness, desperation, fear.

It was just a dream. A reminiscence of the past. His past. A past so awful that he'd cleard out his mind, eraised all memories. He couldn't remember anymore. But in his dreams the pictures came back to him ... again and again.

After a long while he re-opened his eyes. The world had changed. The sky was clear and star-studded. Kurdy had put some dry branches on the glow. Now the fire flickered and radiated a bit warmth. The big guy was still crouching beside the fire, eying him frowning.

Smith breathed in deeply and finally relaxed.  
"Go back to sleep,"he said softly.  
"Everything is okay."

This time it was the truth. There was no cold any longer. There was no darkness any longer. And he wasn't alone tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my LJ (2008)
> 
> revised work (2015)


End file.
